Bound by Questions
by Iris Aquarius
Summary: A one-shot of Prometheus trying to figure out if his sacrifice was worth it as he lay bound to a mountain with a vulture attacking his liver every day.


The sky is streaked with Eos's pink patterns, I'd been watching the sky lighten slowly from the darkness that always seems to last for eternity. The day doesn't seem to go any faster, though. So I don't know why I look forward to the changing of day and night. Eos's paintings are the highlight of day, though. Almost brings a smile to my face, but I don't think those muscles work any more. It's been so long.

With the light I can see dark wings flying high above me. Circling. I shudder involuntarily as my mind thinking of the sharp beak piercing my skin, the ichor running down my stomach reminding me that I would have to do this again. And again. And again. For eternity. That was _his _proclamation.

It was bad enough to have to deal with it without reliving it in the time when that vulture was far away. So I shook those thoughts away and thought of my brother's last question, "Was it worth it?"

I am Prometheus, I am Fore-Thought. I had known that the consequences would be bad before I stole. I had known. Does that make my pain any easier to bare?

Could I have done anything else?

I saw my creations, my beautiful people, scrounging in the dirt. I saw them scavenging all day and not coming up with enough to feed the little mouths that surrounded them. I saw my brother's creatures feeding on their soft skin and red blood. They were dying. I had to help them. They were mine to take care of.

How could I not remember crafting them out of the mud. I had never felt such elation as the mud slowly dried and formed into these beings that mimicked the gods and titans. I can only remember a glimpse of what the feeling had been. It's been so long since I have felt anything similar.

They were to be the greatest of all who walked on Gaea's earth.

I took such care in crafting each person. They were all so different. I poured my love and my soul into these creatures.

When I was done and turned to gift my creations with attributes, I found the jar empty and my brother sheepishly grinning beside it. His creatures were large and small and bewildering. He had passed out the attributes between his creatures without a thought for me. As always he had an excuse for me, but it didn't matter. My people would not have the strength, the endurance, the ferocity, the sharp teeth or claws, that his creatures had.

They were defenseless.

I couldn't help but love them anyways. When I breathed life into their clay forms, they looked around at the world with wide shining eyes. They stole my heart faster than any goddess could. They were captivating in their innocence. They cherished life, even though it was brief, instead of taking in for granted. I'd do anything for them.

The vulture circles ever closer. If I close my eyes I can see his beady dark eye that sparkles with greedy for my flesh. His wrinkled head that haunts my every dream and thought. The electric thrill of pure terror runs through my body and I have to squeeze my eyes shut to rid myself of such thoughts.

When I went to Zeus to beg for help, he was dispassionate. He had seen my poor creatures but was left cold. If only he stayed longer. I knew once he saw how quickly their emotions change and their passions towards everything, he would be just as captured. Zeus had loved the thrill of passion since the beginning and my people would be loved by him if he just gave them a chance.

As I was leaving the hall, I saw Hestia sitting by her sacred fire. She caught my eye and without a thought I was at her side.

"Fire is a captivating thing, wouldn't you agree, Cousin?" Hestia murmured in her soft voice. She was looking into my eyes but I was distracted by the images that were glowing in her fire. "It keeps us warm and safe from those that lurk in the dark. It cooks our meat and let's us preserve some for when times are hard."

In her flames I saw my people thriving. I saw them subduing my brother's creatures even with their superior attributes. I saw them rising from the dirt and being the strong creatures I dreamed they were to be when I created them.

"It can burn," She continued, her voice barely audible but sweet to the ears, "but if handled carefully and tenderly, it only brings joy and comfort."

"Your gift is truly a wondrous thing," I replied almost breathless with the potential. "If I could but study it a little closer, dear Hestia?"

"Be careful," Hestia admonished with grave eyes as she gave me some of the sacred fire, "It is a powerful thing. It will burn."

I paused and met her serious gaze. I took a breath and answered, "I know."

Did I? Did I really?

I close my eyes, but I can still hear the rustling of greasy wings as he lands beside me. His beak clicks in anticipation and shudders run down my spine as I brace all my muscles. Another rustle and the tinkling of pebbles rolling away from me as the terrible bird hops closer. I can feel his shadow across my bare body as it hesitates above me.

I wait for those sharp beaks to pierce my skin but when they jaggedly rip through my skin it still takes me by surprise. I know how much it hurts. I should after centuries of being chained to this mountain. Why does every time hurt like the first.

As the vulture gouges deeper into my flesh I can't help how my back arches in pain and I cry out. If only unconsciousness could take me as it does my creations. I know it can't though.

The claws on it's dirty infectious feet help tear at my skin. The dark ichor pulses out of my body and adds to the great stain that altered the rock under me. Without looking I can see this creature snatching pieces of my liver and swallowing them whole with a pleasurable gleam in it's dark eye. I can see the ichor staining his beak and feathers. The great hole that has been hacked into my body.

Every day, this pain. Always the same. I'd go crazy if my mind could. I curse the pain of immortality. If only I was like one of my creations.

Zeus punished me. With this. As if this wasn't enough, he punished my people. The tears begin to come at this thought. Even if the anger distracts me from the harrowing surgery at the present moment.

He had Hephaestus create a woman. A beautiful woman who would bring pain and torment to my creation. I remember when my brother, who loved those people like I do and lived with them instead of the Olympians, came to me and spoke of her for the first time. I was so relived that he chased my tormentor away, even for just one day, but when he spoke of this gift from Olympus my blood ran cold.

"… She's beautiful, Prometheus." He assured me. "Her eyes especially. He made them out of the brightest sapphires, but they glow with life and sparkle when she laughs!"

"I'm sure she is, Epimetheus!" I tried to convince him. "But you must return her at once! Before something terrible happens."

He got angry at my words; My brother who had always trusted me in the past. Even when we turned our back on our king Cronus and joined the ranks of Zeus's army. He thought I was crazy then, but listened anyways. Now he told me I was jealous and became unreasonable. No amount of pleading would make him heed my words. In the end he left me for her. Left to me to the vultures.

Pandora was her name. She and her box led to the misery of my people. The pure innocence is gone from their eyes. Their joy at being alive.

Now they know lust, pain, cruelty, envy, hate…. Oh how many evils she released into the world. That knowledge is worse than an eternity of this pain ahead of me. I could have endured if my creations were left untouched.

Now I sit for eternity trying to answer my brother's question. "Was it worth it?"


End file.
